


[Giroud/Lloris] Next to Me

by ssalpaca



Series: Clairefontaine [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssalpaca/pseuds/ssalpaca
Summary: 是还没捅破那层窗户纸的夕阳红。
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Hugo Lloris
Series: Clairefontaine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967947





	[Giroud/Lloris] Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> 为白色情人节及新一期大名单而准备；  
> 把印象里的一些往事放在了一起，流水账形式，有捏造，而且很可能顺序细节等有误，请别当真。  
> 题目来源：Next to Me - Otto Knows

**你要找的东西，其实就在你身边。**

洛里也不知道这算不算初恋。

6岁半的时候，也就是巴黎迪士尼乐园落成后的第二年，父母带他去玩。结果他一不小心走丢了，被送到了走失儿童中心。

他看到有一个金发的小孩抱着膝盖在哭，就把口袋里仅有的一块糖递了过去。那个孩子立刻破涕为笑，胖嘟嘟的脸蛋还挂着泪水，蓝眼睛却像发着光一样亮闪闪的，让他记忆深刻。

现在想来，那大概是他第一次感受到心动。

＊＊＊

**1.**

洛里还记得吉鲁刚来克莱枫丹的时候，没留胡子的脸上带着一个新人该有的喜悦与兴奋，蓝眼睛就像当天的天气一样晴朗。

当然那并不是他们的初见，之前在场上也见过。敌对的门将与前锋，是球场上最近的距离。

吉鲁热情而友好，笑着向每一个人打招呼，很快就和大家熟络起来。

由于年龄相仿，再加上爱好相似，比如填字、滚球之类的，他们自然而然也走得近些。

那之后是对美国的友谊赛，也是吉鲁和科斯切尔尼的国家队首秀，区别是一个替补一个首发。

**2.**

刚当上正式队长那会儿，洛里有次被拉着一起玩真心话大冒险。

吉鲁选的真心话，被问到了关于初恋的问题。

“那还是我上小学的时候遇见的。头发不算长，大眼睛，都是褐色；皮肤很白，像个小天使。”

大家都对这个缺乏创意的回答表现出失望，吉鲁又幽幽地补上一句：“我差点以为他是女孩子。”

气氛又一下子炸了锅，洛里看着他们起哄，心想自己可不能选真心话。

不一会儿轮到他，选了大冒险刚要抽签，吉鲁突然起身拿东西，碰倒了身旁的饮料，有小半杯都洒在了他身上。

“抱歉！”吉鲁慌忙拿过纸巾来擦，紧接着又抓住他的手腕，“还是去洗一下吧。”

洛里还没反应过来就被吉鲁带出了房间。但很快他发现这并不是去洗手间的方向，就挣开了吉鲁的手。

吉鲁停下来向他解释：“其实不管你抽到什么，结果都是一样的，他们准备好了要捉弄你。”

洛里有点不信：“你怎么知道？”

“我看见了。”

“那大冒险的内容是什么？”

“就是……”吉鲁的脸有点红，支支吾吾了半天也没说出来。

洛里以为他是开玩笑，毕竟队友之间闹着玩也没什么大不了的，正打算回去又被拽住。

吉鲁的嘴唇贴上来的时候他还没什么感觉，但舌头也伸进来就的确有些捉弄的意味了。好在马上停了下来，不然他几乎要动手推人。

“为什么要告诉我？”洛里缓了缓才问。

“因为我不想看你被捉弄。”吉鲁的眼神很真诚。

洛里思考了一下觉得好像不该道谢。

既然回去也不合适，他们就围着克莱枫丹漫无目的地走，一路上听着吉鲁从过往经历谈到生涯理想，再从联赛争冠畅想到世界之巅。

直到多年后吉鲁托着他的手举起金杯，他才发现自己竟还记得彼时那双蓝眼睛里闪耀的光芒，承载着他们的年华与梦想。

后来他就莫名其妙地成了吉鲁的倾诉对象，经常被分享一些并不好笑的笑话。

洛里一开始还礼貌性地笑一下，后来就直接把真实想法写在了脸上。

**3.**

洛里和吉鲁是同一年来的英国。

说来也巧，那个赛季的法甲最佳球员、最佳射手和最佳门将都在夏窗分别转会至伦敦的三支球队。

刚到的时候，早两年来的科斯切尔尼帮了他们不少忙。三个人同在北伦敦，又是国家队队友，虽然球队间水火不容，私下关系还是很好的，经常会聚一聚。

伦敦的球队多，来来往往的人也多。今年有人来，明年又有人走。这次聚在一起的人，下次却不一定何时才能再见面。

那会儿洛里还不知道自己会在一个地方呆这么久，也没想到他们三个会这么稳定。

**4.**

阿森纳明明不缺门将。

洛里读着吉鲁说他想去阿森纳的报道，心中是满满的无力吐槽。

「我们可是好朋友。」

——哦。

「我们无话不谈。」

——谁跟你无话不谈了，明明都是你说我听着。

「他一定会喜欢这儿的。」

——抱歉我喜欢白鹿巷。

「我们都跟他说过好多次了。」

——但我从来没答应过好吗。

托吉鲁的福，这个传闻他否认了很长一段时间。

**5.**

北伦敦德比，一年至少两次。

死敌见面分外眼红，空气中都弥漫着一点就着火药味，从球员到球迷都恨不得拼个你死我活。

吉鲁会因为吐了饼长跪不起，也会因为他的倒地冲上来查看。待他救个球回来，有时会看到谁又跟自家后卫针锋相对，但更多的时候是会看到红衣的身影拨开人群朝他走来。

要不是球衣区别明显，洛里甚至要产生这家伙到底是对手还是队友的迷惑。

**6.**

家门口的大赛结束后，这群人又要玩真心话大冒险。

洛里真是搞不懂他们。人换了一多半，曾经的新人都成了老人，怎么现在的孩子还喜欢玩这个？

他这次选了真心话，抽中的问题又是初恋，就把记忆里那个哭着的金发碧眼的孩子说了出来，当然只是简单地描述了外表。

某位有经验的老人追问了一句：“男的女的？”

“不知道。”洛里也不确定，看起来像男孩，但哭成那样也很可能是女孩。

众人互相看了一圈，最终将目标锁定为格列兹曼：“像这样的？等等不会就是他吧？！”

洛里哭笑不得：“我小时候他才多大啊。”

吉鲁选择了大冒险，抽签内容是「亲吻在场最凶的人」。

所有人又都不约而同地看向他。

洛里估计可能是对爱尔兰那场自己骂得太狠了。

吉鲁朝他使了个眼色，然后凑过来扶住他的后脑勺，用身体把他挡住，实际上只是借位碰到了嘴角。可他依然听见小朋友和大朋友们越来越响的起哄声。

洛里忍不住想，好几年过去了，为什么这个游戏从形式到内容都还是老样子，一点进步也没有。

**7.**

冬窗的最后一天，吉鲁披上了蓝衣。

虽然是早就知道的消息，但接下来的北伦敦德比突然少了一个熟悉的身影，还是让洛里有点不习惯。

到了争四的关键阶段，去斯坦福桥之前，他刚好看了篇吉鲁的采访。

「如果我进球了，我会对他微笑的。」

又说傻话。

洛里犹豫着是不是该告诉他，门将眼里看球看人不看脸。

那一场吉鲁替补出场没有进球，但也还是对他微笑了。所以说进球和微笑根本没有必然联系。

**8.**

在轮流亲吻金杯合影的时候，洛里的脸不知被谁亲了一下。

他一扭头就看见吉鲁抱歉地笑着：“刚才有人撞我，不是故意的。”

洛里是觉得无所谓，反正大家都只顾着高兴，他索性搂过吉鲁也在脸上亲了一口，而吉鲁的反应却像石化了一样。

后来洛里度假时看到了吉鲁出卖他的视频，一边搓手还一边转过头，不用猜肯定是想隐藏脸上的窃喜。

他给吉鲁发信息：「你剃个头还非要拉上我。」

不一会儿吉鲁回过来：「我一个人剃多没意思，你陪陪我呗。」

其实头发剃短了倒也没什么，就是他新赛季的官方照被人吐槽跟刚出狱似的，而且一整个赛季都没法换。

**9.**

他们都为科斯切尔尼的决定感到惋惜。

“Lolo真的告别克莱枫丹了。”吉鲁仰着脸，大部分重量都靠在他身上，“总有一天，我也会告别克莱枫丹。”

“嗯，我也会。”洛里试图用胳膊把他顶开，自己都被挤得快没地方坐了。

“我也会告别伦敦。”

“嗯，我也会。”

“可是我不想告别。”吉鲁坐直身子，他身上多出来的重量总算被撤了回去。

洛里换了个舒服的坐姿，顺手揉揉他的头发：“未来毕竟是属于年轻人的。”

“我是说我不想跟你告别。”

洛里没能理解这句话的意思。

吉鲁看着他，蓝眼睛有些闪烁：“告别了克莱枫丹和伦敦，我不就见不到你了吗？”

洛里这才明白过来：“你的意思是，走了就不打算联系我了？”

“……当然不是。”

“那不就得了。”洛里拍拍他的肩，“你又跑不了多远，去哪儿也不过几个小时，想见终归是可以见到的。”

“Hugo——”

吉鲁感动地张开双臂抱上来，洛里又拍拍他的后背。

他一直忘了告诉吉鲁，拥抱的时候该稍微控制下力度，好多次都险些把他扑倒了。

**10.**

集训又有了半天假，吉鲁问要不要去哪儿玩。

洛里想了半天也没想出有什么可玩的。

“不然像上回那几个孩子那样，去迪士尼？”

洛里摇摇头，他可不想从头到尾被拍。

吉鲁投来怀疑的目光：“你不会是不敢去吧，这么多年没去过迪士尼？”

“怎么可能，开张第二年我就去过了。”

“我也是！”吉鲁异常惊喜，“我记得那会儿刚放暑假，爸妈好不容易才答应我的。”

“我大概也是那个时间去的。”洛里回想了一下，里面有什么、玩过什么早就没印象了，只记得——“然后我就走丢了。”

吉鲁睁大了眼睛：“我也是！！！”

洛里看着他，突然有了一个大胆的猜想：“你是不是在走失中心里哭了？”

“你怎么知道？！”

“是不是有个孩子给了你一块糖？”

“对呀，我还记得是柠檬味的。”吉鲁终于恍然大悟，“原来那个孩子是你吗？！”

他们相互看着对方那张冒傻气的脸，不可抑制地笑作一团。

“你看，这就是我去迪士尼的时候拍的照片，可爱吧。”吉鲁把手机举到他面前。

“你是有多自恋。”洛里鄙视地看了他一眼，“手机里还存着自己小时候的照片。”

“……这是我刚打电话让我妈拍了发过来的！”

＊＊＊

“这个给你，别哭了。”

金发小男孩抽泣着抬起头，眼前的孩子有着一头浅褐色的短发，白净的脸上那双大眼睛也是褐色的，向他伸来的手上是一块柠檬糖。泪水映得这个孩子浑身发着光，像天使一样。

“谢谢你，你真好。”他用手背抹去眼泪，笑着抓住那只小手，站起来亲吻同样稚气的脸蛋，“我喜欢你，你愿意做我的女朋友吗？”

这是不到7岁的小男孩全部认知里最甜蜜的话语，虽然他还不完全理解那是什么意思。

褐发的孩子却一下子红了脸：“那怎么行！我，我可是男孩子！”

“噢，对不起。”金发小男孩低下头，他没想到会惹人生气。他又用连自己都听不见的声音说，“男朋友也可以呀。”

**有时候你以为自己找不到某样东西，恰恰是因为它就在离你最近的地方。**

**你习惯了它的存在，所以才会忘了自己是在找它。**

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 小时候的样貌参考了闺女们，毕竟女儿像爸爸。


End file.
